Une expérience ratée
by Seiju
Summary: Sakura est un rat de laboratoire et voici son histoire. Couple : mystère et boul de gomme !


« -Viens ma chérie, s'écria une femme au cheveux rouge .

- Où va-t-on maman ? Demandais-je .

- Te soigner, répondit la mère .

- Je ne suis pas malade, criais-je, je n'ai plus 3 ans j'en ai 15 ! »

Ma mère s'effondra au sol, qu'a-t-elle ?

_J'étais puérile à cette époque..._

Je m'approche d'elle, la sert contre moi en lui disant que j'irais mais qu'elle ne pleure plus .

_Qu'elle conne que j'ai fais en acceptant !_

On sait dirigé vers l'hôpital, des personnes me prirent pour me transférer dans un gros tube... on me pique, je vois trouble, que m'arrivait-il ?

_J'aurais dû mourir au mieux de la suivre comme un chien..._

Puis le trou noir, j'avais peur, de ce que l′on me faisait pendant que je dormais...

_Une chose horrible qui te changera toute ta vie, ma pauvre Lucette !_

Je me réveille, les personnes autours de moi me sourient, on dirait des merlans frits .

« - Que m'avez-vous fait ? Demandais-je .

- Une personne intelligente, s'écria une infirmière derrière moi, voilà ce que tu es devenu . »

Je la regardais avec des yeux comme des secoupes...

* * *

><p>Plus tard, j'ai su ce que j'avais, on avait fait une expérience pour permettre à mon cerveau d'avoir plus de capacité et d'en utiliser les 34 ... Mais il y eut un souci, dès que j'apprenais quelque'chose ou autre chose qui me faisait utiliser mon cerveau je ne pouvais plus marcher et crachais du sang et pour éviter ça je devais manger le triple de ce que je mangeai d′habitude .Mais surtout j'avais perdu un bout de ma mémoire, c'est comme ça que je recherchais dans mes journaux intimes ou autre, mon ancienne vie. Pendant que ma mère usait à gogo la récompense de l'expérience, étant sa fille . Vous imaginez, une femme qui donne son enfant à la recherche et profite de l'argent au mieux de le donner à sa fille . Pourquoi mon père était mort il y a 3 ans ... Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais le destin m'appelle ou plutôt la sonnerie de mon nouveau lycée .

Le bâtiment était neuf, tout pour enfant de riche, car comme il le faut : "l'expérience" doit être éduqué . La cour était remplie de monde, de ces riches dénués de toute intelligence que se soit mentalement que vestimentaire, des fois je me demande s'ils se croient bourgeois ou même des rois !Tout le monde se retourne à mon passage, des cheveux roses devaient être flagrant... en faite j'ai rien dit, une autre fille à la même couleur de cheveux, elle s'approche avec 2 autres filles, une rousse et une brune.

« Salut, m'accosta la rousse, je suis **Karin Usaï**, riche héritière de le famille **Usaï** .

- Moi c'est, continua ma clone . »

Je ne les écoutais déjà plus, je commençais à avoir faim . Je glissais mon sac sur mon épaule, noir avec une taches de rouge pour un effet sang sur le dessus, et en l'ouvrant on y trouvait pleins de fruit, des gâteaux, de la boisson et mes cahiers . J'en sortis une sucette à la fraise et un gâteau sec, j'engouffrais le biscuit dans mon œsophage en l'ayant bien mâcher puis mis la sucette dans ma bouche puis partit sans adresser un mot aux filles, ce qui ne leurs plût guère ... Karin s'accrocha à mon bras, et me retourna en me laissant un hématome au bras .

« - Tu m'écoute quand je te parle, hurla-t-elle en faisant tourné toutes les conversations sur la nôtre .

- Oui répond à Karin-sama, continua encore le clone .

- Devrais-je me rabaisser à vous ? Demandais-je froidement . »

La Karin en resta bouche bée et je partis mais en laissant une phrase au vol : _« Chaque chose à sa place, la tienne ne me convient guère . »_ Mon parler aussi avait changé, mais à quoi bon se démener à parler correctement si ce vocabulaire est introduit dans vos veines, votre esprit ... Je sors une feuille de mon slim noir et m'emmêlent dans les chaines accrochées à côtés de la poche .

« - Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda une voix grave .

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, répondis-je . »

Il s'approcha de moi, enleva mes doigts emmêlés, puis je partis comme si de rien n'était . Mais il ne me laissa pas partir .

« - Sakura, chuchota-t-il .

- Vous me connaissez ? Demandais-je en revenant vers lui . »

Il était grand, les cheveux noirs en pique à l'arrière et deux yeux ébènes . Il mit sa main dans ces cheveux, et les secoua d'un air déçut .

« - Oui, souffla celui-ci .

- Quand ? Demandais-je .

- 1 ans, répondit l'intéresser .

- Ah! Rétorquais-je en souriant .

- Tu vois qui je suis maintenant, s'amusa-t-il en souriant .

- Non, coupais-je dans son élan .

- Mais tu avais...

- Je n'ai rien dit, finis-je, maintenant au revoir et retient ça dans ta tête de perruche : Je ne suis plus la Sakura d'il y a un an ! »

Et je partis à ma salle, le professeur aux cheveux gris me laissa entrer et me dis de rester au tableau pendant qu'il essayait de faire le calme, qu'il réussi au bout de 10 minutes .

«-Enfin, souffla celui-ci, donc voici une nouvelle arrivante, présente toi s'il te plait .

- **Sakura Haruno**, déclarais-je, 16 ans, je n'aime rien et déteste tout . Des questions ?»

Et tout bas je murmure :_ " il y en a toujours un pour me souler de questions"_ . Et je remarquais un petit rire feins ou vrai ? En tout cas il était beau et doux . La jeune fille qui avait rit se trouvait au premier rang à côté d'un blond à l'allure dévergondé, elle était bien plus que jolie, son teint pale, des yeux mauve, une frange avec de long cheveux noir-bleutée, et sa robe, noir en dentelle . Elle m'a remarquée mais je n'enlève toujours pas mes yeux d'elle, elle laisse apercevoir des rougeur aux joues puis baisse la tête et je reportais mes yeux sur la classe et découvrais le mec de tout à l'heure et les trois filles : Cette années promet d'être intéressante !

« - Sakura Haruno est ici pour une raison simple, formula le professeur, je te laisse leur dire sakura ?

- Oui, soufflais-je, je suis ici pour un but expérimental donc je dois répondre à toute vos questions.

- Quel est ce but ? Questionna Karin .

- Mon intelligence, répondis-je sèchement .

- Quel est ton Q.I ? Me questionna un homme ananas .

- Je ne sais pas, fus ma réponse .

- Prend place à côté de **YAMANAKA**, articula le professeur en faisant retourner une fille blonde avec une queue de cheval haute . »

Je me dirigeais vers elle pendant qu'elle lançait des éclairs au prof . Je posais mon sac sur la table en la faisant sursauté, elle se tournais vers moi et me lança un sourire .

«- Te force pas, murmurais-je en sortant ma trousse noir et mon cahier, violet avec des pétales de fleur de cerisier dessus.

- Mais non je ne le ferais jamais, s'indigna-t-elle, **Ino** .»

Le cour se déroula sans souci, à par qu'à un moment un garçon arriva et la première chose qu'il fut quand il s'assit ; il se tourna vers notre table et fit un signe négatif, surement pour ma voisine . Je l'observais, elle trembla des mains, sortis son portable à toute vitesse et écris un texto, l'envoya et elle se détendit mais ses mains tremblaient encore .

« - Tu veux que je t'écrive le reste du cour ? Demandais-je en observant toujours son état .

- Non ce sera bon, grogna-t-elle . »

Les cours continuèrent comme cela, je me trouvais, pour le reste des cours, seul . Mais cela ne me déranger pas, j'en étais même contente de la tranquillité que ça me donner . Les profs se succédèrent, tout aussi excentrique les un que les autres, par exemple un prof à tête de serpent et qui te parle hautainement, laissant ses animaux en libertés dans la classe. Un autre qui ressemble à un vieux, nous fait regarder un film hentai, et pour finir une prof complétement déjantée qui gueule car un tel la regardée de travers ou a écrit trop lentement .

Franchement sur quel école étais-je tomber ?

Puis à la fin des cours, les internes devaient se rejoindre sous le hall où serait afficher nos chambres; car oui j'étais interne pour facilité le dialogue avec les autres qui me serait assez compliqué étant une expérience de laboratoire . Je regarde la feuille, j'aperçus mon nom et celui de ma colocataire, **haruno et Yamanaka : Chambre 9** . Les chambres étaient mixtes mais sur le tableau on n'apercevais sur l'un les fille, puis sur l'autre : gars . Cause ethnique ? Peut être. Ma valise, elle, avait déjà était déposer, l'autre, contenant la nourriture, aussi, mais avec un peu de retard . Je me dirige vers les locaux des internes et cherche ma chambre, que je trouvais très simplement, Ino y sortait pour aller dans la chambre d'en face . Sans me préoccuper d'elle je rentre dans la chambre, on y découvrait un salon, en allant plus loin : une cuisine . Et tout autour du salon des portes; pour trouver ma chambre il allait falloir tout ouvrir . J'ouvre la première à droite, personne mais des valises rose fushia y traine, c'était celle d'Ino sans aucun doute . Ensuite je me dirige vers la chambre en face, là j'entends des bruits douteux, je décide de ne pas entré, puis celle après Ino, j'y entre . Là je découvre quelqu'un, je baisse la tête .

« - Gomen, bafouillais-je, je cherche juste ma chambre.. »

Puis je déguerpis en vitesse, en entrant dans la bonne chambre, la mienne . J'ouvre ma grosse valise noir et la trouve garnit de nourriture, je sors un paquet de bonbon et sort pour aller m'assoir sur le canapé . En observant les lieux je découvris la couleur terne dans tout les coins, je pioche dans mes bonbons et l'engouffre sans le mâcher . La porte s'ouvre en fraqua tout le monde sort de sa chambre pour voir se qui se passe .

« - Qu'elle entrait, m'exclamais-je en continuant de manger des bonbons, comment dire titanesque !

- Ta gueule, pleura Ino .

- Faut pas se mettre dans ses états pour un mec, continuais-je en la faisant doubler de pleure .

- Comment tu sais ça toi, cria-t-elle .

- Bah, réfléchis-je, c'est juste que les filles pleurent souvent pour une histoire de cul ou autre . C'est statistiquement prouvé .

- Tu fais de la logique ? S'écria une voix roque que j'avais déjà entendu .

- Dans mon passé , rétorquais-je, j'en ai aucune idée . »

Et je sortis mon lecteur pour écouter de la musique, parler m'agace à un point, on perd du temps et on en gagne en même temps c'est si ... découragent ! Quelque'chose m'attira vers une chose dur et chaude, en ouvrant les yeux je découvre deux bras qui m'entoure, et l'homme qui avait démêlé mes chaines ce matin . Il enleva mes écouteurs tout en me mordillant mon oreille .

« - Lâches-moi, murmurais-je pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre .

- Tu seras à moi **Haruno Sakura**, m'agrippa-t-il, et je te ferais payer pour la dernière fois . »

Il celait ces paroles en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis partis dans la chambre que j'avais ouverte en dernière toute à l'heure . Pendant que je me questionnais sur mon passé, on frappa à la porte, je prends mon paquet presque fini et ouvre la porte . La jeune fille qui était devant moi était identique à celle de ma classe : Cheveux noir-bleuté, yeux mauve, robe en dentelle mais plus courte .

« Tu veux ? Demandais-je .

- Je suis là pour Ino, déclara-t-elle .

- Première porte à droite, finis-je en la laissant passer . »

Et elle entra dans la chambre, quand elle ouvra la porte Ino se trouvait en petite tenue, la brune posa ses affaires sur la table du salon et partit rejoindre Ino en fermant la porte . Un petit cliquetis me permis de savoir que la porte était fermer à clef . Pendant qu'une autre porte s'ouvrait, je tombes sur le canapé comme une masse . Des cheveux roux passa devant moi, surement karin et une tête blonde s'installa en face de moi .

« Ohayo, salua la tête blonde, tu sais à qui sont ces affaires ?

- Une fille gothique, répondis-je .

- Ah **Hinata Hyuga**, souria méchamment le blond, ce soir Ino va encore coucher avec une meuf .

- C'est toujours Hinata ? Questionnais-je .

- Oui quand Kiba ne veut pas d'elle comme tu as pu le voir ce matin, m'informa le blond. Je suis **Naruto Uzumaki**, ton coloc' .

- Sakura, finis-je en me levant .»

Et je partis dans ma chambre pour manger trois pommes, deux paquets de bonbon, et au moins une vingtaine de biscuit et m'endormis en fermant ma chambre à clef pour être sur que le déranger de la porte en face ne vienne pas me voir ou autre chose. Mais une question demeurer dans mon esprit : qu′avais-je fait contre ce type à la coupe de perruche il y a un an ? Un cou il est triste que je me souvienne pas de lui, puis une heure après il veut se venger … Ferment mon esprit un peu plus, je tombais enfin dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>« Pour la prochaine fois, hurla le prof de français, Kakashi Hatake, vous me ferez un commentaire littéraire de ce texte . »<p>

Des soufflements, des plaintes, des grognements, voilà tout ce que fais un humain pour montrer son mécontentement . J'étais à côté d'Ino, qui n'a que faire des autres sauf de _"son Kiba-chéri-d'amour"_, pendant tout le cour elle lui avait envoyé des textos, alors qu'hier soir, elle était avec Hinata . Je sors de classe et attends à l'extérieur, plusieurs personnes sortirent mais je n'en n'avais rien à faire, je sortis un paquet de bonbons et j′attendis, jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne sorte de la classe . Je la hèle et elle se change de direction pour aller vers moi . Ses cheveux bleuté virevoltaient dans l'air, ses yeux pétillant cachés par de petite lunette, qui ne lui servait que pour la lecture puisque c'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi . Un corset violet avec une dentelle noir sortait et pour accommoder le tout un pantalon noir troué lui collant les jambes . Ses tenus étaient toujours nickel et très bien porté, moi je n'avais mi qu'un slim noir avec un T-shirt à manche longue rayé blanc-noir et des doc martens à effet matte que j′aimais beaucoup, à toute vitesse car j'avais trop traîner à manger .

« - Oui ? engagea-t-elle .

- Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Ino ? Questionnais-je au Tac-au-tac .

- Elle me prend juste pour se défouler, soupira-t-elle d'une voix fluette .

- Tu l'aime pas vrai ? Risquais-je .

- Oui, souffla-t-elle d'un petit chuchotement inaudible pour les autres .

- Tu peux m'éclairer sur un truc ? Demandais-je en continuant de manger .

- Oui si je peux t'aider, sourria timidement celle-ci .

- Qui est-il ? Dis-je en désignant l'autre homme de ma chambre .

- Uchiwa Sasuke, clarifia mon interlocuteur, 17 ans comme nous tous sauf toi. On ne sait peut de truc sur lui, mais un conseil : Ce mec, méfies-toi en !

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà marqué, ballais-je .

- Tu es plutôt sympa en fin de compte, rigola-t-elle .

- Tu avais des préjuges sur moi ? Tentais-je de savoir .

- Non, m'aida-t-elle pour m'éclairer, Karin t′as fait une réputation.

- Qui est ? Grognais-je en repensant à cette fille .

- Que tu frappais tout ceux qui oser te parler, m'informa-t-elle, et que tu n'arrêtais pas de manger.

- Le 2e truc est vrai mais pas le premier, rectifiais-je, je n'aime aucune forme de violence, et si je serais violente j'attaquerais psychologiquement car c'est bien plus existant . »

Hinata prise d'un fou rire, se tenait le ventre comme une blesser, et pour sûr tout le monde c'était concentrer sur notre discussion .

« - Tu as vu ça je te met K.O en grognant, fis-je en fessant le chien avec mes pattes sans lâcher mon paquet de bonbon . »

Hinata ne répondit rien et s'écroula au sol en pleurant de rire . Je me précipite dans la classe et en ressortis avec une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de M&M's pour moi . Je lui donnais l'eau pendant qu'elle se rafraîchissait j'essaye d'ouvrir mon paquet mais il se défendait plutôt bien. Deux mains s'emparèrent de mon paquet et me l'ouvrirent, pour me le rendre . C'était une fille, plutôt grande avec des cheveux attachés en quatre couettes bien symétrique et deux magnifique yeux vert sapin .

« - Je dois dire merci là, Questionnais-je en dérivant mon regard sur mes M&M's .

- Ce n'est que la moindre des politesses mais quelques' personnes oublie ce principe et juge les personnes par : obéis-moi , indiqua-t-elle en me souriant .

- Tu as tord sur un point, clarifiais-je en reportant mes yeux dans les siens .

- Je sens que je ne vais pas être dessus de t'aider, souria-t-elle .

- La personne ne dira pas obéis-moi mais plutôt : Baise-moi et ferme ta gueule, répondis-je en croquant dans un M&M's, De n'importe quels principes que tu peux avoir ça finira toujours par ça .

- Si tu le dis, souria-t-elle, Donc je m'appelle Témari No Subaku, et oui les rumeurs sont fondées !

- Quels rumeurs ? Mentis-je en écartant le bout de mes lèvres qui devrait être un sourire, jamais entendu parler . »

Bien sûr que c'est faux, qui ne sait pas que la directrice et elle, l'ont fait dans les toilettes et se sont fait voir par Karin . Mais le pire c'est qu'après ça Témari est sortit avec Karin, je pense qu'il y a eut complot mais bon, je ne jugerais pas, à quoi bon .

La sonnerie retentit, quelques' élèves rentrèrent et Témarie me poussa pour me faire entrer plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu . Assise à côté d'Ino, ça n'avait rien de marrant ! Encore si elle savait ouvrir les yeux sur les autres et pas que sur ça petite personne ça irait mais non, elle est et restera comme ça : Une pimbêche . Le prof de Math arriva, avec lui se trouver Naruto et Sasuke, dans une allure nonchalante ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau . Mr Sarutobi Asuma, mon professeur de Mathématique, écrivit un mot puis d'un hochement de tête l'Uchiwa me désigna . _« Qu'allait-il encore arriver, aujourd'hui ? ! »_ .

« Haruno, cria la voix de Sarutobi, suivez Uzumaki et Uchiwa .

- Hai, finis-je en ramassant mes affaires . »

Juste avant de partir je fis un clin d'œil à Hinata et Témari, et refermais la porte sur leurs pouces levés vers le haut pour me souhaiter bonne chance . En me retournant, les deux garçons me regardaient, je hausse un sourcil pour leur montrer mon incompréhension et eux un sourire .


End file.
